


CanadaXGamer!Reader

by kyo_ki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Vanilla, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew comes over to your house, you're playing video games and everything somehow manages to end up with a round of sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Posted on deviantART last May 2, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CanadaXGamer!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the scent of fresh lemon... reminds me of my youth. 
> 
>  
> 
> //shot for making an Ace Attorney reference
> 
>  
> 
> well anyway, this was my first lemon, so I apologize if it sucks.

You hear a knock on the door. It was Canada, or Matthew as you'd like to call him by his real name.

"Come in!" you yelled from the living room.

"H-hello, ____" Matthew said as he stepped in.

What greeted him was a mess. The pillows were all over the floor, music CD's everywhere. Everything wasn't in order. Knowing that you were carefree to bother, Matthew didn't seem to care either.

"Hey Matt! What's up?" you said, lying upside-down on the couch playing your favorite video game.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd pay a visit, like always."

"I have some pancakes left over from this morning. I had them warmed up just in case you were coming." You offered.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Matthew said as he walked over to the kitchen.

Even though he had his back turned to you, you couldn't help but blush at that little compliment. (well for you that was a compliment since you had a crush on him)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this time skip was brought to you by moi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were still at the living room playing that video game. You were at the last level and on the verge of winning. You sat right-side-up because your head hurts. Little did you know though, Matthew was just standing behind you. Watching.

Truth was Matthew really liked you too. He just didn't know how to tell you. Even if he tried to muster up all his courage to tell you, he wasn't sure if you liked him back. But seeing you sitting there while he just stands watching not knowing what to do made the silence unbearable. He didn't know what to do.

Matthew suddenly snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you gently, but it made you feel...uneasy.

"...M-Matt...?"

Matthew didn't respond. Instead, he nuzzled his face against your neck as his hands slide down to your waist.

He pulled you into a kiss. You let out a soft moan as he explores your mouth. His tongue touches the roof. You enjoyed the tickling sensation it gave.

Realizing what he was doing, Matthew pulled himself away from you.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came into me"

Disappointed, you continued from where you left off with your game.

You couldn't focus on the game. A part of you wanted more, in fact that part of you _needed_ more. You brushed that little thought away and tried to focus.

Matthew quietly sat down next to you. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to watch.

Your eyes left the TV screen to look at Matthew. His eyes completely locked on the screen, even if your character wasn't moving. It may have looked like he was disappointed. He let out a soft sigh.

"Matt...you okay?" You waved your hand in front of him, yet no answer.

Then you noticed that stray curl that was on this head.

You gave it a slight tug, thinking that you can snap him out.

Sense was suddenly slapped into him.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." he growled in a husky tone.

"uhhh...what?"

You knew that curl was his sensitive spot and that it pissed him off if anyone tried to touch it, or at least that's what Alfred said. But why did he sound so turned on?

A sly smile spread across his face. He pinned your shoulders down. You tried to break free of his grip, but that only tightened his hold of you. He smashed his lips against yours. 

'Damn, he's good!' you thought to yourself.

His tongue and yours fought for dominance but he won the battle. Continuing where he left off, he explored the not-so-new territory...only rougher.

You two broke for air. You looked into those dark violet eyes, filled with lust and desire. You were still confused. You didn't know this side of him before. But hey, he was raised by France right?

Matthew's lips trailed down to your neck, eventually finding your sweet spot.

"Mmm...~" you moaned.

Hearing you moan was music to his ears. He kept sucking on your sweet spot. He moved to your collarbone. Then down your chest, where your shirt was getting in the way.

"No, this won't do." He took off your shirt, revealing your (f/c) bra. With a single 'click', they were off.

He sucked on your nipples, drawing circles with his tongue while his hand massaged its twin.

"...Matthew...nggggg...mmm...~"

He then did the same with the other. As your moans got louder, he sucked harder, making your vital regions wetter by the second.

He pulled down your shorts, exposing your wet panties. Satisfied that he made you wet, a smirk played on his face.

"Hey!"

Matthew stared at you with a confused look on his face.

"No fair! you still have clothes on!"

You roughly took off his jeans and red hoodie, leaving only his Canadian flag boxers on.

He pulled you into another passionate kiss. His tongue asking for entrance but this time you didn't wanna give in easily and kept your mouth shut. He grinded his hips against you, making you yelp. He once again entered into your cavern. Your tongues swirled around each other. He broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva.

His hands found their way to your panties, taking them off in one fluid motion.

He started playing with your clit, earning him moans and groans of pleasure from you. He pumped his finger in and out of you gradually adding one finger at a time. You bucked your hips while that knot in your stomach started to grow tighter. You were close. Oh, so close. You finally reached your limit as you came all over his hand. You bit your lower lip as he seductively lapped up all your juice.

You pulled him close to you. You tried to flip over so you can be on top, but he was just too strong. Pulling him to a kiss, it was your turn to dominate. You roughly played in his mouth and bit his lip. He loved how much you were being rough to him.

You ran your fingers through his blond messy hair, 'accidentally' fiddling with his curl again. He growled in pleasure. It was his erogenous zone. You tugged on it again, he moaned. You pulled it again one last time and he bit your lip, kissing you more roughly. He broke the kiss and bent down to your ear.

_"dites-moi ce que vous voulez...~"_ He whispered in your ear. Now you've really done it. You've just triggered his French side.

He rubbed his bulging member against your womanhood, teasing you. His hot breath sends pleasures down your spine. You let out a mewl and bucked once again.

His thumb went back to your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly while leaving a trail of kisses down your thigh. You squirmed and moaned in delight as he continued with the teasing

"Mmmm...~M-Matthew...~" Those words were the only thing that came out of your mouth.

_"Allez, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça...~"_ He said, nibbling your ear. You were a squirming hot mess underneath him and he loved every bit of it. He teased you to no end.

_"dites-moi ce que vous voulez et il vous sera donné...~"_ He whispered once more.

You couldn't take anymore of his teasing. You wanted...no wait, you desperately needed him inside of you.

_"Juste me baiser! S'il vous plaît me baiser! J'ai besoin de toi en moi!...~"_ You screamed at the top of your lungs.

And with that saying he took off his boxers and positioned himself at your entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked, returning back to his sweet demeanor. He knew it was your first time and he didn't wanna hurt you. You nodded in response. He slowly slid inside of you. You winced, feeling the sharp pain. Tears began to form at the corners of your eyes.

"Are you okay? I can stop now if you want." He said, kissing away your tears.

"I'm fine. It will go away." You kissed him lightly on the cheek to assure him.

The pain faded to pleasure as you adjusted to his size. Nodding your head, you signaled him to move. He thrust into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, bringing you both closer together. You played with his curl again, thrusting harder into you where he found your g-spot.

"aaaahhhhh!!!~...right there!!!" you moaned. He pounded harder into you.

"Faster!" he obeyed to your command as more lustful cries came out of both of your mouths.

_"M-merde...s-si serré!"_ he moaned.

"aaahhh! Mattie I'm gonna—" You both screamed your names at the top of your lungs once you reached climax. You came onto Matthew and he did too shortly after. Matthew collapsed beside you, eyes tired and half-lidded.

_"Je t'aime, ____..."_

"I love you too Matt..." You nuzzled your face against his chest as you both fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~extended ending...yay!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You both woke up, still naked.

"Hey ____, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get so good in French? I mean, I never taught you any and you always avoid France. So how?"

"I just join a lot of French servers...I kinda got used to it" You smiled at him.

Just as you were in the middle of putting your clothes on, Alfred just barges in your living room without warning.

"Yo _____, dudette! I've been calling you all afternoon, I thought you were gonna join—" He stopped in mid-sentence. The sight you both have given him just scarred him for life.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> dites-moi ce que vous voulez - tell me what you want
> 
> Allez, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça - come on, it's not that hard
> 
> dites-moi ce que vous voulez et il vous sera donné - tell me what you want and it will be given
> 
> Juste me baiser! S'il vous plaît me baiser! J'ai besoin de toi en moi! - just fuck me! please fuck me! I need you inside me now!
> 
> M-merde...s-si serré! - s-shit...s-so tight!
> 
> Je t'aime, ____ - I love you, ____


End file.
